Minigun
The Minigun is a weapon in Just Cause 2. For the JC3 version, see Urga Vulkan. Description The Minigun appears to be based, if not copied from, the M134 GAU-17/A Gatling Gun . It has mostly the same features of a real M134, with a noticeably higher rate of fire over other weapons in the game. Power is also quite high over other weapons in game. See also: Wikipedia article. For some odd reason, the "Mounted Guns" in the GV-104 Razorback and SV-1003 Raider are called that way, but they make the sound of this weapon. Performance Unlike its close cousin, the Mounted Gun, the Minigun fires much faster and can be removed from its mount by pressing the jump button. In addition to being portable, it has an unlimited reserve of ammunition, which makes it an extremely useful tool for destroying government property, causing Chaos and completing settlements. The only downside is the massive reduction of speed and maneuverability while carrying the Minigun on foot. While carrying the Minigun, Rico cannot jump, sprint, enter vehicles, hack computers, utilize the grappling hook or other turrets. However, the weapon can be dropped on the ground, or placed back in its mount when no longer needed. The incredible power of just one shot means that it can tear through helicopters such as the UH-10 Chippewa easily. Do remember that when firing Rico cannot move around and can only look around. Also, due to its insanely high power, anyone who gets shot by the minigun will be violently propelled away from Rico, similar to the Air Propulsion Gun, albeit the minigun kills pretty much anyone in its way within two to three shots. Be wary of soldiers falling to the ground. They might not be dead, even if it looks like it, as a single shot will be sufficient to make them fall down. Even colonels will be damaged by the minigun despite other handheld weapons being ineffective (non-explosives only). Overall the minigun is an excellent weapon for gunning down large groups of enemies or vehicles in enclosed spaces, but it's not suitable for doing this in large open spaces as you will be standing still and surrounded. You may be able to cover the whole screen, but you will be an easy target to those behind you. It's a great weapon for destroying vehicles (except armored vehicles) and killing many enemies in under a minute. Tips for use *It can be very useful during Stronghold takeovers. There's often a minigun near the gate or surrounded by short fences. On that note, every stronghold has a minigun, although two of the first three stronghold takeovers (except for Rocket Science) reveal their miniguns towards the end of the mission. Only Oil for Blood doesn't feature a minigun and Paradise Valley doesn't have a minigun during the part where you protect the technician, but Paradise Valley does feature one minigun. *Don't hesitate to take one and lift it from its tripod, while completing a military base and they've called for air-support. Unless you want the helicopter for yourself. *It performs differently mounted and unmounted, whilst unmounted it has a faster rate of fire and does more damage. However, when mounted, the armour plating and sandbags provides strong cover, but leaves you exposed from behind. *It can be used for fending off ground troops and vehicles at high heat levels. *The SV-1003 Raider can be used to fend off vehicles while moving (albeit very trickingly), but that would require a faction NPC to be driving one. Locations The Minigun cannot be bought from the Black Market (unless Modified). *The minigun is found mounted to tripods all over Panau. **In most Military bases in Panau, usually in positions that face the entrance/exit to the base. *Many military vehicles have one or two. The main article for that is Vehicle mounted weapons. **SV-1003 Raider turret. **Winstons Amen 69 has two turrets. **UH-10 Chippewa has two mounted on the sides. **Sivirkin 15 Havoc has one at the front. **AH-33 Topachula has two mounted on the sides. **Si-47 Leopard has two mounted under the wings. **URGA-9380 one version has a minigun turret. This version needs confirmation. *It's used against Rico in several missions. *Provided by Tom Sheldon during the mission The White Tiger, after reaching the Rajang Temple. *At every Stronghold except for Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. **The Ular Boys HQ has 7. **The Reapers HQ has 2. *Panau International Airport, inside a Guard Tower. Its purpose is unknown, but it excels at tearing up airplanes passing through. *At least 4 on Hantu Island. In Just Cause 3 *For the hand held version, see: Urga Vulkan. *For any vehicle mounted one, see: Vehicle mounted weapons. Trivia *zxz's black market mod (PC only) lets you buy it from the black market, among many other things. *When the Minigun is on a mount, you can spool it up on the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions by gently pulling on the fire button. You cannot do this while moving about with it. *The miniguns that are mounted on vehicles and can be fired by the driver (not including the ones in turrets) are slightly bigger than normal miniguns (in turrets and on tripods) and have a different sound. *When you are using Modifications that turn the minigun into an one-handed or two-handed weapon which has the same features as other normal weapons, its bullets will not be explosive as other damages are unchanged. This means you can't damage objects that are bullet proof and sometimes when you are in a turret or tripod with a minigun, it will have no ammunition and can't be used. *It is featured most prominently during the ending section of the mission The White Tiger (used by Rico) and the middle section of Three Kings (being used against you). *It is probably the most mass-produced weapon in Panau, since there is practically a minigun at every military base, dock, and stronghold. *There is one minigun mount on Hantu Island that is manned by a Japanese Military soldier. This can be considered an anachronism because the minigun is based off a weapon that was invented long after World War II. Gallery Just Cause 2 helicopter minigun.jpg|Mounted on a helicopter in Just Cause 2. Japanese Military soldier manning minigun.JPG|A Japanese Military soldier manning one on Hantu Island. This can be considered an anachronism because the soldier is firing a weapon which shouldn't appear on battlefields for another 10 years. Smugglers Do Run Port 2.png|Unique black Winstons Amen 69s firing their miniguns in the mission Smugglers do Run. Tanjung Intan.jpg|Rico walking around with one in the village of Tanjung Intan. Video Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Content